Power Outed
Power Outed is the twentieth episode of Noah 10 Super Matrix. It is also the season 2 finale. Episode (Noah): Malware's getting away! We gotta chase him! (Kierra): C'mon Ship! Ship morphed into spaceship form. (Noah): I'll give us a boost. Noah transformed. (Noah): Black Hole! Kierra got into Ship. Noah made a portal. Noah got on top of Ship. Ship flew into the portal. The portal opened up right next to Malware. (Malware): Fools. Malware shot a laser at Ship. Noah made a portal in front of the blast and redirected it back at Malware. He regenerated. Malware shot a blast from his ray gun hand at Ship. Noah was too slow and the blast hit them. Malware flew away. (Ship): Ship! Noah got in Ship. He detransformed. (Kierra): Malware's gotten a big power boost. What are we gonna do? MEANWHILE... Malware flew back to the base. (Malware): Mission accomplished, master. (Khyber): Took you long enough. (Forgenza): Excellent. With the power from the Maketaz X9, we can power the Nemetrix, my robot arm, and any other future invention! Malware stuck his hands into two holes on the control panel. Forgenza pressed a button. The meter on the screen raised to 100%. Malware pulled his arms out. (Forgenza): Yes. Forgenza pressed a button. Some energy got converted into a battery. Forgenza grabbed the battery and walked over to Khyber's Dog. (Khyber): Easy, boy. Forgenza put the battery in the Nemetrix. Forgenza put another battery in his arm. (Forgenza): There. And with 150 ultiwhatts of power left. MEANWHILE... (Kierra): How are we gonna track Malware? (Noah): Erika. She can track his mana. They flew back to Earth. (Jack): So...this Malware guy absorbed that device and became all-powerful and you lost him and need us to help you out? (Noah): Pretty much. (Erika): I can try. I need something to track him with. (Kierra): A piece of him landed on Ship during the space fight. Kierra gave Erika the piece. Erika grabbed it. (Erika): I know where he is. LATER... Ship is carrying the four of them. (Ship): Ship ship! (Erika): Not too far. (Jack): So you never told us about that Forgenza guy. (Noah): Basically an evil genius who has a robot arm and can turn into a big behemoth and kick butt. (Jack): Meh. Vilgax sounds more intimidating. (Ship): Ship! Ship ship shiiiip! (Kierra): Something's in the way... (Noah): Let me see. Noah transformed into Clockwork. Ship opened a window. Noah shot a timeray outside. It stopped in mid-air. (Noah): It's an invisible barrier. I can get us through. Noah transformed into Ghostfreak. Noah touched Ship and everyone turned intangible. Ship flew through the barrier. Noah detransformed. (Jack): Nice. (Kierra): Whoa! They saw a big asteroid with a huge base on it. (Forgenza): They found our base? How!? (Khyber): I'll take care of them. (Malware): No. I was careless. I will dispose of them. Malware flew out. (Jack): THAT'S Malware!? Malware blasted Ship. Noah jumped out and transformed. (Noah): Crashhopper? I wanted Buzzshock! (Erika): Doesn't matter, just fight! Erika shot mana bolts at Malware. Malware was uneffected. He shot a laser at her. She made a shield, but it broke and she got blasted. Jack absorbed his necklace and punched Malware. Malware electrocuted Jack and kicked him. (Malware): You aren't even a match for me. (Kierra): Then how about me!? Kierra levitated Malware and threw him to Ship. Ship shot Malware. Malware regenerated. Malware shot Kierra and Ship. Noah jumped and rammed into Malware, but he grabbed Noah by the legs and threw him. (Noah): Okay, Matrix, I want Shocksquatch, SHOCKSQUATCH! Noah transformed. (Noah): TOM! Well, this is good too. Noah shot an energy missile at Malware. Malware dodged. He merged with Noah. (Noah): Get...out...of....ME! (Malware): Heh heh heh. Jack punched Noah and ripped Malware off. (Jack): Get away from my cousin. Jack tried to kick Malware, but Malware caught him and slammed him into the ground. Kierra levitated a rock and threw it at Malware. Malware dodged, but Ship shot him from behind. (Kierra): Gotcha! Malware regenerated and punched both. Noah transformed into Cannonbolt, then Ultimate Cannonbolt, and then... (Noah): Super Cannonbolt! Noah shot orbs out of his hands and hit Malware. Malware shot Noah, but he blocked. Noah rolled into a ball and rammed into Malware. Malware grabbed Noah and threw him at the others. Erika shot mana bolts at Malware. (Malware): Weaklings! All of you! (Kierra): We...we will....BEAT YOU. Kierra started glowing. Malware started glowing purple. (Malware): What the!? I can't move! Kierra lifted Malware and slammed him into the ground and pushed him down. Malware was a puddle. Malware started getting up, but Kierra pushed him away. Kierra stopped glowing and fell to her knees. (Noah): Kierra....what the fuq was that!? (Ship): Ship. (Jack): Since when? (Erika): WHUT. (Kierra): What? What happened? Malware got up. (Malware): Heh heh heh. What a surprise. I'll admit you aren't THAT much of a waste of time. Noah transformed into... (Noah): Buzzshock! Yes! Got what I wanted this time! Noah zapped into Malware and zipped all around him. (Malware): Get off! Noah electrocuted Malware. Jack jumped and kicked him. Erika blasted him to Kierra and pushed him to Ship who blasted him into the ground. Malware got teleported away. (Noah): He's gone! MEANWHILE... Malware got teleported inside. (Malware): Master....I'm sorry. (Forgenza): Don't worry. You still have two chances left. Don't waste them next time. Khyber... (Khyber): Yes sir. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Ship Aliens *Black Hole *Clockwork *Ghostfreak *Crashhopper (Selected Alien was Buzzshock) *TOM (Selected Alien was Shocksquatch) *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Super Cannonbolt *Buzzshock Villains *Malware *Forgenza *Khyber Trivia *BLOODY GIR *TOONAMI *Kierra's power boost is foreshadowing. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Season Finales